List of StarGate Incidents
This is basically a list of all the things that have gone wrong at StarGate. *0000- Ender trusts Carlos, gets kicked into a pit. *0001- Sonake attacks the End, gets ass kicked a few days later. *0002- Beyonder Armor Mark I destroyed. *0003- Silas tries to hire Justin Bieber. *0004- Xena forgets that gravity exists and glues a chest to the ceiling... *0005- Alex attempts to make a VRMMORPG (Virtual-Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) and fails miserably. *0006- Silas accepts a duel with Endor. *0007- Ender takes drugs and thinks that he is a snake for three whole days (yes, this actually happened). *0008- Alex writes this list. *0009- Hank (J.W.) reads Harry Potter while drunk, and gets pissed at Silas's son because Sirius dies. *000a- Hank accidentally starts a food fight. *000b- Hank and Silas have a diss-off, which turns into a rap battle, which turns into a mini-war. *000c- Endin blows up. *000d- Sonake cuts off Alex's hand, giving him a reason to build the Proton Blaster V6 and co. *000e- Alex tests the Proton Blaster V3 and blinds Silas for three weeks. *000f- Ender takes drugs again and thinks he is a rock for three whole months. *000g- Shiftkey prank-calls the president of Russia. *000h- ]0[ MAGNEMITE *000i- The Dark Master underestimates Ender. Again. *000j- Mario tries to feed Silas drugged spaghetti. *000k- Silas accepts a duel with Endor again. *000l- Xena trolls Ender by turning invisible for more than six years and stalking him. *000m- Xena tries to outrun a horde of Sanic clones. *000n- Ender steals Ray Arnold's weed cakes and gets high as a kite. *000o- Ray tries to convince people that he is Obama in disguise. *000p- Foxy works with Endin to try and nuke North Korea with its own bombs, but realise a bit too late that that would give away their location. *000q- Ender decided to try and hire spiders as a prank, and ends up in a fear-induced coma. *000r- Tor tries to kill Shaden. *000s- Silas cockblocks Ender. *000t- Endin allows Magnemite to corrupt In-000h. *000u- Silas disses Conner. *000v- Alex breaks physics. On multiple occasions. *000w- Ender gets disqualified from a staring contest for cheating... using powers of suggestion. He doesn't even have those! ...yet. *000x- Ender convinces the entire team to watch Dragon Ball: Evolution (the movie). *000y- Silas convinces everyone to watch Avatar: The Last Airbender (the movie). *000z- Almost everyone in the team gets cancer from the above movies. And Eddie attempts to burn the tumors out (he succeeds, but it was very painful). *0010- SOMEONE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO GIVE SILAS A BIOMETAL! *0011- Conner is a douchenozzle and gets himself kidnapped and turns evil. *0012- Alex gets his hand shot off. *0013- Alex loses his hand again. *0014- I'm starting to see a pattern in how Alex keeps losing his hand. *0015- Alex misplaces his hand. Turns out Robin stole it. *0016- Alex tests the Proton Blaster V6 Flash feature and blinds Silas for a few months. *0017- Alex royally f*cks up when he not only gives everyone who played SBURB-Epsilon Overpowered NECREMODE powers, but also standard god tiers too. Category:Stuff